workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 19 (TROHP)
Review Responses: Kego66: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. keyblademeister88: Harry wants them to keep thinking he was fourteen when he lost it, so no plans to correct their beliefs. His over-protective mother would remove him from Durmstrang and create a new chastity spell just for him. Even Sirius would be shocked and appalled at when he lost his virginity. The truth would basically turn their opinions against him and cost him their trust, they trust him pretty blindly right now and Harry can get away with damn near anything. This chapter should help demonstrate that. san9999: Thank you! I listed Harry P as a character earlier. Hopefully that'll get me a bigger following and more reviews. August 18th, 1994. It was finally time for the Quidditch World Cup. We had arrived hours ago, and received glares from the Weasley's. I did the natural thing and discreetly cursed the guys with impotence and Ginny with sterility. What can I say? I was in a giving mood. My successes on my improvements of Black Manor and my studies had put me in a great mood. Half of the key wards would take an Archmage or better to break, at least with brute force. I just almost fell on my ass! "Watch where you're going Harry," Sirius said, preventing me from falling. "Than-" I tried to say. "Yes, it would be a shame for you to die in such a humiliating way..." A sarcastic, drawling voice said. I turned to face the speaker, and saw Draco Malfoy, flanked by his mother and step-father Lord Nott, and step-brother Theodore Nott. I began draining knowledge from Lord Nott's mind. "Agreed, but such risks are common for those with complex minds and thoughts. Not that you would understand, being inbred, and magically and mentally enfeebled and all." I said, enjoying the idiots outrage. I noticed his mother Narcissa near him, being prevented from having a public outburst by her new husband, Lord Nott. "Oh, and congratulations Narcissa Nott, you somehow managed to marry someone even more unworthy of you." "Go to hell, you damned half-blood!" Lord Nott spat. By this time, I had discovered his other reason for being here. "Unlikely, but save me a seat just in case." I responded coolly. "You really did scrape the bottom of the barrel with this one, Narcissa. You could have come to me, I would have tended to your needs, and would have given you a child of more than near-squib magical power. Draco is an embarrassment to House Black's reputation, but what can we expect from him being part Malfoy? Anyway, have a fun night, and if you're unlucky, I'll see you later." I said, directly to Lord Nott, before rejoining Sirius. "Nice, Harry, you pissed those idiots off good." Sirius said, with a huge smile. "I try, fortunately pissing people off is one of my many gifts." "Yeah, you refused a friendly offer to become an Unspeakable earlier. I thought Croaker was going to have a fit at how quickly he was rejected, and after he went to the trouble to list the working hours and denied you the ability to work from home." Sirius said. "I was never going to say yes anyway. I have more important things to do." We entered the Top Box moments later and saw my family, the Tonks, and Granger. "What took you both so long?" Mom asked suspiciously. She was still paranoid about me sleeping around, and had ****-blocked me all day. "I saw Draco Malfoy and he mouthed off to me. I had to put the little idiot in his place." "I'm sure someone will put you in yours sometime soon, Potter." A familiar voice said, drawing my attention. I looked towards the direction it came from, and saw Cort Delacour. My family was glaring at him by this time. I also noticed an incredibly beautiful blond woman, with blue eyes and two miniature versions of her sitting near them. "War Mage, Delacour. How nice to see you again, I presume this is your family." I said, before gently taking his wives hand and kissing the knuckle. "Mademoiselle," I said politely, which she was amused by. I noticed her husband was getting annoyed, so I continued and repeated the process on his eldest daughter, but I lingered with the kiss and winked at her. I repeated the process on the youngest, but far more chastely and without any flirtation. "Can I keep him?" The youngest asked in french. "No, I can't put up with him. He has a great disrespect for authority." Cort replied in french. "It's one of my many gifts." I said, in flawless french. The youngest Veela blushed in embarrassment, and the eldest daughter looked greatly amused by her sisters embarrassment. "I'm Fleur," She said, finally introducing herself. "I'm Harry Potter, and it's a pleasure to meet you." I said, with a charming and somewhat flirtatious smile. "You do know I'm not letting you f**k my daughter, right?" Cort asked, rhetorically. He was quickly shushed by his wife. "Ignore him, Harry. He's just over-protective of our daughters, but they can protect themselves; especially Fleur." ''I understood the implied warning, and nodded. "Harry, please come sit down." Dad said. I turned and saw my mom looking displeased at me flirting with Veela. "I will." I said, in English. ''"It was nice meeting you all,"''I began in french. ''"I must go and try to avoid taking vows of celibacy at my mothers urging." I said, with a polite smile, and caused them to fight off visible signs of amusement. I decided to go join my family, my mother and father looked glad I was. Over the next thirty minutes the rest of the people took their seats in the Top Box, and I watched in well concealed amusement as Fudge made himself look like an idiot. Finally, Ludo Bagman arrived and started the game. I began mostly tuning it out, I needed to strategize. Line Break The game was finally over and we were all back in our tent and everyone else was asleep. I was calmly waiting for the attack to begin. I had spent hours constructing, reviewing, and perfecting my strategies until I was completely satisfied. Finally, I heard the noise from the attack and even some screams. "Wake up!" I bellowed, enhancing my vocal cords with magic. "Wha?" James asked sleepily. "There's an attack." I said, before hitting everyone with stinging jinxes to wake them up. More screams of terror were heard, reinforcing my claim. Mom and dad quickly got out of bed and took charge, while I sneaked out of the tent, wand in hand and ready to kill some Death Eaters. When I was outside, I took flight and flew directly towards them. I quickly placed the muggle prisoners into protective orbs and deployed my customized ward: a ward that blocked disapparition and portkeys by marked Death Eaters. I then unleashed a barrage of spells: bone breakers, blasting curses and cutting curses. I used my barrage as cover to land, and continued my attack. I had already slain three of the idiots. I quickly prepared a lightning curse, and smiled as the smell of ozone filled my nostrils. I unleashed the curse, forcibly causing the lightning to fork and strike them all, causing them to scream as their flesh was burned, and electricity coursed through their bodies. I sensed four of them die from the fresh injuries, and hit the rest with blasting curses; finishing them off. I holstered my wand, seeing no need for it at the moment. "Under the ancient laws of magical warfare, I seize as spoils, the assets and titles of these enemies of my government!" I said, loudly and firmly. A flash of magical light signaled my success, and a few rings appeared on my hand. One Most Ancient and Noble House conquered, and a few minor titles. I loved that ancient law. It was passed so that people would actively combat the enemies of the Wizard Council and then the Ministry for free and allowed the government sit on their arses and do absolutely nothing while the problem was solved for them. I was shaken from my musing by several pops of apparition. Aurors! "Looks like the Death Eaters were put in their place," I heard Rufus Scrimgeour say. "All in less than a minute," I said, revealing my ignored presence and making them jump. They, excluding Scrimgeour, quickly cast spells in panic, and I easily shielded myself from the attacks, and calmly waited for them to finish. "Cease fire!" Scrimgeour shouted angrily. They obeyed. "He didn't even have a wand drawn and still made you all look weak!" He said, chastising them. "Impressive wandless shield charm. What's your name?" "Hadrian James Potter, Heir of House Potter." I said, making sure he knew that I was immune to persecution of any crimes I committed here. "Do you want to tell me what happened here?" Scrimgeour asked, not pleased with that subtle reminder. "Sure. I was having trouble sleeping, and heard the attack and woke up my family and informed them of an attack. I had been noticing quite a few rumored Death Eaters around, and a few weren't exactly subtle about hoping to murder some people so I suspected an attack. When that was confirmed, I sneaked out of my families tent and confronted the idiots. I quickly dealt with them and remembered that Death Eaters were war-time enemies of the Ministry. I invoked the ancient laws of magical warfare, dating back to the Wizards Council; specifically the ones allowing me to sieze their assets and titles. You all arrived less than a minute later." "How did you deal with them?" Scrimgeour asked, suspiciously. "I used some personal magic to get here quickly, placed the muggles into protective orbs, cast a customized ward, and then barraged the Death Eaters with bone breakers, and blasting and cutting curses. I used a lightning curse to inflict greater damage and that killed four of them. I finished the others off with blasting curses. As you can see, I decided the world was a better place without them, and they probably would have plead the Imperious again, anyway." Further discussion was cut off by the appearance of the Dark Mark. "You're free to go, but we may contact you before September." Scrimgeour said, before disapparating away, followed by most of the Aurors. The two that stayed began obliviating the muggles. I decided to return to my families tent, and concealed my new rings as an after-thought. I might as well face my family now. I entered the tent moments later, having apparated to outside it. "Harry! Where were you?" Dad asked in concern, and drew everyone's attention to me. "I killed the Death Eaters, but we should still leave. Another one cast the Dark Mark, and the Aurors are trying to catch them now." Several of our group looked unnerved at how easily I talked about killing people "Are you okay, Harry?" Mom asked in concern, no doubt having heard or experienced what it was like to kill in battle. "I'm fine, they didn't even hit me with a single spell. As for emotionally and mentally... I killed them so that they could never kill or harm another ever again. I'll have to deal with some Ministry idiots, but I did the right thing and cannot be punished for it." "You killed people!" Granger said, shrilly. "I killed murderers, rapists and pedophiles, you dumb bint. Now, kindly spare us the sound of your annoyingly shrill voice." "Harry!" Mom said angrily, not pleased with my behavior. I was hoping that I could get away with it, since I just had a 'very traumatic experience'. "I've had all the drama I can handle tonight..." I said, before apparating away. I decided that I would just ward my new properties until I cooled down some. August 20th, 1994. I decided it was finally time to return home, and take my punishment for my behavior. I wasn't pleased with it though, that annoying little b***h deserved far more hurtful words. She would have the Death Eaters spared and given even more second chances. She's essentially a much, much weaker version of Dumbledore, and much less intelligent. Sadly, I suspected that would be her fate even a century from now. She simply lacked the potential to become truly powerful. I had spent the nearly two days I was gone warding my new properties to the safest bare minimum, and even shagged Narcissa Nott to relieve stress and gave her an allowance to live on, and a home. I contacted the Goblins at Gringotts and made sure the former vault owners were barred access to them. The Goblins happily complied and were even extra happy about it, no doubt enjoying the suffering of bigots. I considered giving them the Goblin made objects that I now owned and returning them as a thank you gift, but decided against it and even summoned the Sword of Gryffindor with my Lordship Ring to protect it from Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was now in my most secure secret room, under the best protections I could give it. I nervously entered the doors of Potter Manor. And was confronted by my family, minus Charlus and Dorea, plus a smug looking Granger. I had really made an enemy of her, oh well. I was just glad she wasn't a threat. I did begin to drain knowledge from her mind, I wanted to make sure she hadn't made an attempt our family magic. "I'm sorry for just leaving." I began, and no-one interrupted. "I hadn't slept any. I had just fought for my life and taken the lives of others, and then someone I disliked and found annoying essentially called me a murderer for ending the threat they had posed to the innocent. I had a short temper due to those circumstances, and lashed out. I really am sorry for just leaving, and probably causing you all to worry." I could tell I had softened up my family, and carefully avoided actually apologizing to Granger. "Don't ever do that again, Harry. If you need space, find someplace private or return home." Mom said sternly, with an undertone of sadness. "You're lucky your father and Sirius calmed me down after you silently disapparated, and told me that they used to do so illegally themselves." Granger looked pissed. "You mean he's not going to be punished?" Granger asked in shock at how things went. They all raised eyebrows at her poorly concealed disdain for me, and unhealthy desire to see me punished. She over-played her hand. I just needed to take advantage. "Would you punish someone who killed a Nazi? A Nazi who committed all manner of war crimes and got away with it? That's basically what I did. I prevented them from ever raping or murdering again, and considering their views on blood status, one of their future victims could have been you or your family." I said coolly, choosing my words carefully. "You shouldn't get to be a vigilante! You should be in Azkaban for taking the law into your own hands! You're a murderer!" By this time, the room had turned against her. "Hermione, go pack your things!" Dad said angrily. Hermione looked shocked, and looked to my mom and James for confirmation. It was unanimous, she had ruined her relationship with my family and was receiving looks of disdain from all of them and myself. She rose from her seat, a tear rolling down her cheek, and left the room to pack. I learned she had merely thought of ways to steal everyone's family magic, and not just ours. I would have to watch her closely. "Sorry about Hermione, Harry." James said. "I think she's just intimidated because you're better than her at everything." "She's arrogant actually, and believes herself my better and believes that I use dark rituals to cheat. She really has no actual talent, all she does is spew the contents of books out like verbal diarrhea. She lacks innovation, intuition or the ability to improve something." My family seemed to agree with my assessment. "By the way, Harry. Minister Fudge, Madam Bones, and Head Auror Scrimgeour want to talk to you later today. Fudge and Scrimgeour for some reason thought that you attended Hogwarts, but Madam Bones knew otherwise and scheduled you in before you left for Durmstrang, and now that you have returned home, we can leave after you clean up." Dad said. "Alright. I'll go do that." Two hours later... We had finally arrived at the Minister's office. I had gotten some weird looks when I walked right past the wand check point, but no-one said anything about it. We would have been here earlier if Hermione's parents didn't require a detailed explanation. My only consolation was that they agreed with my actions, and saw right through Hermione's false reasons for being such a b***h. They knew she was arrogant and jealous. She thought she was better, but was jealous of the praise heaped on me for going against her idiotic authority worshiping beliefs. "The Minister, Madam Bones, Head Auror Scrimgeour, and Unspeakable Croaker are already waiting for you inside, Heir Potter." Fudge's beautiful secretary said, with a blush. Aw! She was attracted to me! I couldn't blame her, though, I was very attractive after all. "Yes, but what's your name, gorgeous?" I asked flirtatiously. "Gemma," She replied with a smile. "Gemma Farley." "Well, Gemma, I'll be sure to think of you when I need a date this year or next summer." I said, with a smile. I stepped up to her, kissed her on the cheek and entered Fudge's office; closely followed by my awed father and brother, but mom didn't look at all pleased with my actions. "Ah, Hadrian! Welcome!" Fudge said, greeting me enthusiastically, like an uncle would a nephew. "Lord and Lady Potter. I'm glad to see you're both well! And, James Potter, the Boy Who Lived!" Fudge said, shaking their hands. "This is my Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge." Fudge said, gesturing to a short, hideous, toad-like woman. "You, of course, recognize Madam Amelia Bones, and Head Auror Scrimgeour. This is Unspeakable Croaker, Head of the Department of Mysteries." Fudge said. "Please, have a seat!" He simpered, gesturing toward the vacant seats. I took the one nearest Madam Bones, just in case I needed to flirt with her. "Now, I bet you're all wondering why I asked you here?" Fudge said, trying for a charming smile, but only seeming like a sexual predator. "I assumed it was in regards to my defeat of the Death Eaters at the World Cup." "Well, yes, Scrimgeour and Amelia want a Pensieve memory of the event. Either way, I can safely promise an Order of Merlin, First Class. I will even throw in the other two classes, considering your brief capture of Pettigrew, and rediscovery of lost knowledge." Ah, so he wanted knowledge of how to use and control Holy Fire. "I can easily provide a memory and will happily accept an Order of Merlin, First and Second Class, but the casting of Holy Fire drains immense amounts of power and is far more difficult to control than Fiendfyre, and could therefore be fatal to cast for most of your Aurors and Ministry personnel. However, I did invent a ward that specifically targets bearers of the Dark Mark. That's how I prevented Death Eaters from escaping via Apparition or Portkey. It only suffers the same weaknesses of other wards." I said, getting the interest of Bones, Scrimgeour, and Croaker. "I'd like to get that memory before we continue," Madam Bones interrupted stiffly, getting a glare from Umbridge. "Of course, do you have a vial?" She nodded, and reached into her robes. I withdrew the memory wandlessly and non-verbally just to show off, and placed it into the offered vial. Those unfamiliar with me were awed by my casual display of advanced magic. "Have you considered becoming an Auror?" Scrimgeour asked. "No, I'm more interested in scholarly pursuits. I've already refused job offers from the War Mages and Unspeakables." "Impressive, most would beg on their hands and knees for those jobs." Madam Bones said. "When did you refuse those job offers, Harry?" Mom asked, in surprise. "I was interviewed by War Mages Delacour and Patil at Durmstrang, and expressed my disinterest. I heard Croaker out at the World Cup, but quickly lost what little interest I had when I heard the job hours." "I would like to see this memory where you allegedly defeated ten adult wizards, because it sounds like a lie, and I highly doubt a child of your background could do what you claimed." Umbridge said, in a high pitched girly voice. Fudge suddenly looked very nervous. "My background? You mean a half-blood with a muggle-born mother?" I asked coldly, and she didn't deny it. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to reveal your bigotry. It's well-known even outside the Ministry... yes, I know who you are. You are Dolores Jane Umbridge, born August 26th, 1952, to Orford Umbridge, a half-blood who used to do house-elf work like mopping floors here at the Ministry, and Ellen Cracknell, a muggle. You have a squib brother Edward Cracknell, and bribed your father into disappearing from the public view to spare your reputation." I smirked at her apoplectic expression and continued. "You claim to be pure-blood with a father who was on the Wizengamot, when in reality he probably only mopped its floor. We may both be half-bloods, Dolores, but your father was a half-blood peasant, your mother a muggle. Both of my parents have magic, and my fathers nobility. I hope that explains how much better I am than you, if not, then you are far more stupid than I heard, or your OWLs and NEWTs prove. Don't ever mock my blood status again! You have the second least pure blood here, and the least magical power, which is only slightly above squib level." I said, causing a murderous expression to appear on her face. Most of the room was snickering by now, even Fudge was. "Breeding does show, I'll admit that. Your just low-bred peasant trash, and the only way to improve your mediocre bloodline would be to get impregnated by a house-elf." I said, causing everyone to laugh. I knew they all wanted to see Umbridge put in her place, and had waited years to for it, I just hoped it was worth the wait for them. "I hope your victims families kill you in revenge!" Umbridge spat venomously, madness obvious in her eyes. "Minister," I began, after we had all finished laughing. "perhaps you should fire this recently discovered Death Eater sympathizer. She's also obviously unstable too, and a bad reflection upon your Ministry and yourself." Umbridge reached for her wand, and was quickly stunned by myself and Madam Bones. "That's attempted assault on nobility, possibly even attempted murder." "I'll fire her." Fudge agreed. Honestly, he looked relieved. Perhaps she was extorting him? "Excellent." I said, before withdrawing some files and handing them to Madam Bones. "That should help you punish her, courtesy of Lord Arcturus Black's files. I have no idea what's in them, but it should be good." She began glancing through the files, before handing them to Scrimgeour who had also been reading them over her shoulder. "I need to go work on this." Scrimgeour said, before quickly leaving, levitating Umbridge behind him. "Now, about the three classes of the Order of Merlin..." Fudge began, with a smile.